Heretofore, a water-based magenta ink for ink-jet recording comprising a coloring agent, water, and a water-soluble organic solvent has been used widely. The ink is required to have superior ruggedness such as light resistance, ozone resistance, or the like of a recorded object. The ruggedness of a recorded object may be improved by using a magenta dye of high weather resistance as the coloring agent, for example. However, among the high weather resistance magenta dyes, there are some high weather resistance magenta dyes that cause a problem of changing their diffusibility relative to a recording medium as compared to common dyes. For example, humidity affects diffusibility of the high weather resistance magenta dye relative to a recording medium. Therefore, when ink-jet recording is performed using an ink containing the high weather resistance magenta dye, it may cause a problem of changing a color of a recorded object. Particularly, in a case where a water-based magenta ink containing the high weather resistance magenta dye is mixed with a water-based yellow ink and a water-based cyan ink on a recording medium to record process black (it may also be referred to as tricolor black or composite black), a color tone of the magenta in the process black is weakened due to diffusion of the high weather resistance magenta dye, and achromatic color (for example, a color in a gradation range from black to gray) may be seen as taking on a green tinge.